Jason Lee Scott: The Tale of the Golden Eagle
by Ultimate Hero
Summary: The original Red Rangers destiny continues. When life on the surface is great but behind closed doors is hopeless what he has been missing returns. This is a story filled with romance, action, and..duh duh mabey even DEATH! And some other stuff to...
1. Chapter One: The Tale Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any concepts our characters from Power Rangers, they belong to Disney and or Saban. This is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only. **

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this. Anyone who does please leave a review. **

**Jason Lee Scott: The Tale of the Golden Eagle**  
**_Chapter One: Trouble in Paradise_**

**By: Derek A.k.a Splush **

Things were going great for Jason. He was young, some-what successful , and he shared an apartment with the woman of his dreams. After their experience with Divatox at the Island of Muranthias, Kimberly and Jason explored their friendship further and found a passionate romance. Kim was still training under the renowned coach Gunthar Schmidt, but not for the Pan- Globals. It had been two years since she took the gold in that tournament and she had broadened her horizon. The former pink ranger now put her heart and soul into training for the Olympics.

Surprisingly Jason found a career in acting. A career he never pictured himself partaking in, he always imagined himself opening his own Karate school. But fate stepped in and while teaching a class at a local dojo a talent scout spotted him and to his own surprise Jason discovered his acting skills weren't as shabby as he thought. It was rough at first he landed a few roles here in there, nothing big. But his big break came and in three months he would start filming in his first leading role. The movie was a Jackie Chan blockbuster in which Jason portrayed a straight laced cop who stands up to his department's corruption.

Things appeared to be going great. The key word in that sentence would be appeared, for there was a black hole in his life consuming all his happiness. Jason could not adapt to life as a civilian, once a ranger always a ranger. But that was the problem he wasn't a keeper of the power anymore. Not since his Gold Ranger days. He was heartbroken when he had to part with his powers for the second time, but with a sigh he let life continue. At first he was content with his circumstances, regular daily life and his short lived fling with Emily distracted him. Just when he was getting used to his place as a regular average-joe civilian Divatox abducted him leaving him with a thirst for the glory days. A thirst he could not quench.

It was dark. Alone and weary Jason was sticking to the dark alleys and shadows. He tore off the black mask that covered his sweaty face. He stumbled a bit as he ran, and his vision blurred, he felt sickly weak; blood poured from the gash at his side. Lately Jason had been in the newspapers as a hero. This time not as a spandex covered warrior but as a black shadow of the night raging his own personal crusade against crime.

Tonight he took his war to a growing biker gang; one of his targets had a blade in hand. The only thing that stood between him and the knife was a thin layer of cloth. Hopping up on the fire escape he climbed the rusty steps until he reached the open window of his apartment. Inside the window he went closing it behind him.

"Jason Lee Scott," Kimberly began until she saw the bloody gash at his side. "Jason! You're hurt, sit down, I'll call the hospital."

"No! I'm fine," He grunted pushing past her going over to the bathroom where a first aid kit lies. Throwing his blood stained shirt on the floor he wrapped himself in a thick bandage.

"You're going to need stitches," Kim protested.

"I'll do them myself. I told you I'm fine," He looked up staring at her eyes, they were full of pain and sorrow. "When did you find out?"

Tears formed at her eyes choking them back she said, "How could I've not noticed? Jason I love you, but I can't watch you do this to yourself. Were not teenagers battling clay monsters anymore Jason, were in the real world. You could have died tonight.

"Kim, remember what Zordon said the power will always protect us."

"Jason, Zordon's dead and if you keep up like this you'll end up the same -"

"Kim!" Jason interrupted.

"NO! Don't Kim me. I want to help but I cant, I've tried. But you refuse to move on."

"You don't understand!" Jason accused.

"Your right, I don't. I have moved on, I'm happy Jason… I don't need to save the world to be happy, hell I'm glad that I don't have that responsibility. But you? It hurts me to look at you Jason. I can't watch you destroy yourself. I'm sorry but my stuff has already been moved. For now I'm going to be living with my aunt."

The last threads that held Jason to reality shattered into a thousand pieces along with his heart, "Kim, I need you…" He said his voice hoarse full of pain. Gently he put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you Jason," She whispered, unable to hold her tears they trickled down the side of her face. Taking Jason's hand she kissed it. "Bu I can't do this anymore, I can't help you." With that she turned away and left.

Jason stood there unable to move. His own tears mixing with his sweat. He couldn't think. He had lost everything that mattered to him. Ignoring the pain that attacked his side he put back on his shirt. There was only one thing that could even pretend to put his soul at rest. Opening the window he climbed down the fire escape and once again patrolled the streets. Sure enough after a couple minutes of wondering the streets that you didn't see in the travel brochure he found an nearly if not classical scenario: A damsel in distress. The terrified woman screamed for aid as a rather brutal looking man shoved her against the wall.

"Hey you!" Jason yelled rushing the assailant launching a bone breaking side kick to the attackers back. He followed his kick up with right hook as the thug fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked the woman.

"Ya, FREEZE!" She yelled producing a gun, in the background Jason could hear shouts and the sound of approaching police sirens. "You have the right to remain silent -"

Kicking the gun out of the police officers hand he darted into the street, at both sides police were approaching. His mind was panicking, he couldn't believe that he had just fallen for a police sting, he couldn't believe that the police pulled a sting! Okay, he wasn't covered in bright spandex but he was helping the helpless. I guess you can only be a vigilante when there's scary monsters involved. _! What did I get myself into? Kim was right._ He darted into an old abandoned building. Jason found himself on the roof. He laid low, his side was killing him. He did need stitches the bandage he put on earlier proved to be useless. _Kim was right, Kim was right_…Below in the streets he could here the angry shouts of Florida's finest. He leaned over the buildings edge and saw the hysteria. Cop cars everywhere with their red and blue lights flashing. A few cars were labeled with S.W.A.T and F.B.I. Patrols of men swarmed the perimeter of the building promising no escape. _Damn! They really are upset about me doing their job_, His thoughts were confirmed by a loud whooping noise above his head. A bright blinding light covered him.

"DON'T MOVE! YOU ARE SORROUNDED," A from with inside helicopter holding a megaphone proclaimed.

Disobeying the order Jason hoped to his feet. There was no way out! Or was there? He looked across the roof, it was a gamble but he had no other opportunities, he wasn't going to jail. A former power ranger turned into a wanted and highly pursued criminal, Zordon must be rolling in his grave. He accelerated his pace, running as fast as his legs allowed to the other side of the building. He was going to jump to the next structure. Or at least attempt to. As he came closer and closer to the edge it became apparent that most likely he wouldn't make it.

_No turning back now_.

Closing his eyes he bit the bullet and leapt into the air, soaring through the sky. He was right.

He wasn't going to make it.

_I never pictured it ending like this. I'm sorry Kimberly._ Accepting his fate his body began descending down to the empty street stories below. "May the power protect you," He laughed a single tear flowed from his eye. As soon as his lips finished the last word he was covered in a magical golden glow. His body soared upward far above the buildings.

For Jason the experience was mind blow, nearly orgasmic. It was similar to the sensation of when he would raise his morpher high in the sky calling upon the power of the morphin grid. But yet it wasn't. It was SO much different. It was beautiful but at the same time sad. He felt like he was in his sanctuary but at the same time he was in his hell. Everything was so confusing but one thing was certain he felt enveloped in the power of a god.

"What is that? He's like…floating in it" One of the officers in the airplane asked his jaw hanging on its hinges.

"It…It…It's a eagle!" The pilot responded. "A golden eagle!"

With the piercing call of an eagle accompanied by a bright explosion, the sky returned to its regular black spotted with stars. It was as if the miracle witnessed by dozens of policemen and woman had never happened. The culprit and that…golden spirit were gone.

---

Slowly but surely Jason awoke. The realm of dreams departed leaving him half awake in his comfortable bed. His eyes still closed he stretched his whole body yawning loudly. Lifting his hand to his face he rubbed his eyes trying to shake the remaining sleepiness that lingered. He jumped up, his torso rising, the teen's dark eyes dramatically snapping open. The feel of cold steel surprised him, brandished on his wrist was his communicator! His Golden Zeo Ranger communicator!

Abruptly he became very awake; taking in his surroundings he became speechless. He was in his house! The home he grew up in as an adolescent and left when he became a young man. _This is to weird_, he thought. He recalled the previous night and vividly could remember Kimberly catching him injured from his vigilante activities and (it still hurt to even acknowledge the fact) then leaving him. He couldn't remember much after that. Before he could dwell deeper into his depression or more importantly ponder his current dilemma his mother entered the room.

"Oh you're awake. Well time to get out of bed, don't want to be late for school," She said turning around to get ready for work.

"Mom?" Jason stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes?"

"What day is it?" He asked trying to make sense of - whatever was going on.

Mrs. Scott rolled her eyes, "Jason sometimes I worry about you. Check the calendar."

When he was sure his mother was out of hearing distance he muttered, "I must be in the twilight zone."

He threw on a casual black top along with a pair of blue jeans, like during the zeo days his wardrobe was full of black. Discovering his backpack in the corner he slung it over his shoulder laughing as he did so. Leaving the room and hopping down the stairs he went to the refrigerator door where the calendar was located._ I am in the twilights zone_, the date - according to the calendar was September 21.…1997. If he was in the past or some dimensional …thing, he should've been in Europe during this time. _What's going on_? He peered at his wrist specifically at the communicator, whatever was going on Zordon would have the answers.

"Jason your going to be late," His mother reminded.

But his questions would have to wait, he had school first.

The day could have not got stranger. At school Jason found that the surprises kept on coming. Mr. Caplan didn't bother with his ridiculous wig, instead he strutted the hallways in his natural bald state, and instead of handing out detentions and administrating lectures he was all about understanding and listening, stating that punishment would get a child no-where. But there were exceptions: Bulk and Skull. Jason discovered that here - wherever that may be. Bulk and Skull weren't the blundering idiots they were back … home? The two were the hardcore bad asses of Angel Grove, the kids you didn't want to mess with.

He passed a few of his fellow rangers in the hallway, but couldn't say much except for casual passing words. When lunch came he rushed to the cafeteria and sat at what he remembered to be the regular ranger table. The first to sit next to him was Rocky.

"How'd you get that?" Jason asked looking at the huge black and blue Rocky had covering his left eye.

"Funny Jason. You know how much and peace and love talk Mr. Caplan his given me for this? He probably thinks my moms been abusing me. Only if he knew this was a souvenir for our victory over Zedd."

"Victory? Zedd? I'm lost?"

Ignoring his leaders comment Rocky greeted Kimberly and Katherine as they took their regular seats; the last to arrive was Adam and Billy.

"Hey Jase," Kim greeted. "Hey Billy you going to be at the command center later today?"

"Ya -" Billy began before he was interrupted.

"What's going on here! I'm like in the freaking Twilights Zone on Crack," All the rangers quieted down starring at their fellow teammate and friend.

"Jase are you okay?" Katherine asked frowning.

"What's wrong man?" Adam said with a look of confusion on his face just like the others. He glanced around the table to make sure he wasn't the only one in the dark.

"No, I'm not okay," he paused looking at the hurt look on Kats face. "Sorry I snapped. But I have no idea what's going on anymore…I'm lost." Looking at Kim he asked, "Why are you here? With Kat? Why is Billy not in the command center? And where is Tommy?"

"Jason what are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Tommy?" Kim laughed, "He's in the next lunch period…duh."

"You're joking, right? Why are we all here then? Shouldn't we be eating as a team?"

"Well here comes Zeo Ranger 5," Rocky mumbled preoccupied by the approaching Red Rangers beauty.

"I thought you said-" Jason's tongue froze. He stared at the approaching figure and his eyes literally grew in size absorbing the amazing figure and gorgeous face of -

"Hey Sarah your missing Jason wiggin out," Kim said. The valley girl attitude never totally left her. Brutally honest Kim was.

"Uh…What Kim means is that Jason's having some complications at the moment, I'm not clear on the details exactly but he appears to be in a high state of confusion," Billy cleared.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked her captivating brown eyes reflecting the concern in her voice.

Jason couldn't speak. He couldn't do much of anything; his eyes along with his mind were fixated on this girl. She had a beautiful slender figure, with a body that stirred his imagination. She had long brown hair with blond highlights. Her face was as well stunning…."Uh…Uh…Things are just -," he paused searching for the word, "Different. Very different from what I remember."

"Jason how about you state to us what is different and we'll try to help you the best we can," Billy was at least the same (as Zack would put it) Main Brain.

"Okay… For me being a junior at Angel Grove is three years in the past. I was at the peace conference during this time, but later returned to be the Gold Ranger but around graduation lost my powers giving them back to Trey. Uh.. During this time Billy your well…not in school anymore, and Kim your in Florida training for the pan globals, and Kat's the pink Ranger. Also Tommy is the Red Ranger and leader. Did you guys even have your Zeo powers yet? And Sarah sorry, but I don't even know who you are."

All was silent the rangers afraid to break the awkward silence. They all nervously glanced at Billy waiting for him to make sense of this mess. Sarah seemed hurt by Jason's comment, her sadness was so apparent that Jason in his puzzlement notice. _Why is she so upset_?

"Hmm…" Billy spoke up, "I don't understand your reason for memory corruption but let me tell you how things are…well for us at least. You never left for the Peace Conference, you stayed as the leader of the Power Rangers as Zack and Trini left for Switzerland. Kimberly as you can see is here and not in Florida. Katherine is the yellow ranger, taking Trini's place after she left. Tommy is not our leader, and has never been a ranger. He is Kimberly's boyfriend and Sarah's brother. We've been the Zeo Rangers for sometime, after Goldar destroyed or mighty morphin powers, and Sarah's been a ranger since…Rita turned her into the green ranger."

That was a lot to absorb, but Jason took in every word. He wasn't as surprised as he thought, probably from the fact that from his prior experiences of the day he learned to accept the unaccepted.

"What about my powers? In my…memories I lost them because my body couldn't sustain them."

"Trey' took them back after we defeated Zedd, whom destroyed the Machine Empire for us. Ever since then you've been carrying around my green morphed the one made when Zedd cloned me, Billy located it even though it hasn't been used in a few hundred years it still woks," Sarah explained her voice seemed sad.

_Why_? Jason wondered.

"Billy I think we should take Jase to the command center," Adam said.

"My thoughts exactly…"

Jason arose from the futuristic hospital like bed, slowly taking off all the censors and gadgets attached to his body. Immediately - well after school ended. The six teleported to their base of operations informing Zordon about Jason's problem. Alpha at the commands of the Wise Sage ran extensive test on the veteran ranger.

"It appears that Jason is correct. Though slight I've detected differences in his DNA and brain patterns. From what I can determine the Jason from our dimension has been switched with this Jason. Not to cause alarm the occurrence seems natural, we'll do the best we can to return you to you proper place in the universe. And rangers I assure you that were using all of our efforts to find our Jason," Zordon reported his peaceful but commanding voice booming through the structure.

Jason looked at his communicator and couldn't help but smile. He should be afraid being stuck in some foreign dimension without a sure path to get back….But he couldn't help the feeling he had inside, for the first time in a while he was truly happy. Not only was he a ranger again he was restored to his position as the leader. "Zordon, is it okay if I fight along side you guys? You are one ranger short, and since I'm stuck here anyway…"

"Of course I don't see a problem with it. Though I don't see any need in the future to activate your powers," Zordon said.

"Things have been slow since we defeated Lord Zedd," Adam stated.

"So what else is different here?" Jason asked.

Jason discovered that besides a few details not much was different in his personal life and in general. The Power Rangers as he already knew had a slightly different history in this dimension, but nothing a quick explanation couldn't solve. The Rangers were just as interested to here the differences in their new teammates dimension as much as Jason was to hear about theirs. Everyone was the same, Rocky was Rocky, Adam was Adam, and so on. For the five native Rangers it was exactly the opposite they found though they were ashamed to admit it that they preferred this Jason over theirs. He was more outgoing, way more relaxed, and a lot nicer. Their Jason was a no-nonsense warrior who saw no room for error. Sadly Jason realized that this new situation most likely wasn't permanent and wouldn't last to long, he expected Zordon would soon find how to teleport him to his own dimension.

A twinge of guilty struck him as he thought, _I feel at home_.


	2. Chapter Two: The Walk Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any concepts our characters from Power Rangers, they belong to Disney and or Saban. This is non-profit and for entertainment purposes only. **

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this. Anyone who does please leave a review. **

**Jason Lee Scott: The Tale of the Golden Eagle**  
**_Chapter Two: The Walk Home _**

**By: Derek A.k.a Splush **

Jason was pleased to discover that in this dimension him and Tommy were friends. Though Jason discovered he didn't identify as closely with the new Tommy as he did with the one from his dimension, they were still "Bro's". It was hard to keep his ranger identity a secret from him, in this dimension the legendary Thomas Oliver, is just an average high school student with a passion for Martial Arts. Jason found it hard to hang out with his non-ranger companion, ignoring the fact that it was hard to identify with non rangers, he simply didn't have time. Especially with Tommy, he rarely saw him. Jason was to busy either battling monsters ( a few creatures remained after the destruction of the Machine Empire and Lord Zedd ) and he didn't see him to much during school, Tommy was a senior a grade higher than he. 

Back in his native dimension, in the fighting department Tommy was the only one who could keep up with Jason. Hell, Jason wondered if he was the one keeping up, the most intense fights he ever had was during his and Tommy's sparring sessions. Though the new Tommy was a great martial artist, his skills weren't hardened from countless encounters with combat. Though Jason still found himself sweating and breathing heavily after an friendly spar with his closest friend. Closest non-ranger friend.

Absorbed in practicing his roundhouses against the leather heavy bag, he completely ignored the world around him. With a loud war like cry he would slam his leg against the black bag , the punching device caving in under the power of his strike. A tap on the shoulder returned his awareness to his surroundings.

"Bro, I got to get to work. Could you do me a favor?" Tommy asked.

"Sure thing," Jason responded, trying to catch his breath.

"Could you make sure that Sarah gets home?"

Jason's eyes darted across to the room where the younger Oliver lay. She was instructing a group of young girls on the art of dancing. Her body moved flexibly and gracefully as she moved demonstrating a simple set of moves that her eager students soon would be performing. Jason found himself more than glancing, and remembered that her brother was right next to him.

Blushing he agreed, "No problem."

After Tommy left he tried to return his focus to his kicking drills but had trouble doing so. It still hurt to look at Kim, even if it was not the same exact girl he fell in love with back home, the pink ranger was still Kim, both in look and personality. But it didn't hurt that bad, he tried to pretend they didn't exist but the fraud was impossible to retain. Every time their eyes would connect he would blush and quickly glance the other way, she made him feel so insecure. She had the body of a cheerleader, the looks of a model, and the heart of a warrior. And a coward he was, unable to share his feeling with the one he felt for.

He was deeply afraid of rejection but that was not the only thing that silenced his heart. He feared that if they did engage in a personal romantic relationship that it would effect their ranger duties, and he was still getting used to the fact that she was Tommy's sister. Sarah's dance class was about to end soon, he ended his training sessions and decided to hit the showers.

Fifteen minutes later he returned changed and refreshed. Sarah awaited at the counter chatting to Ernie as she sipped on a smoothie.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ya, see you Ernie," The petite teenager said with a wave.

Ernie smirked as he saw the two young teens exit the building. It was painfully obvious that both had feelings for each other, and both were oblivious to the others attraction. It was almost comical watching the two walk next to each other, Jason would stare at Sarah absorbing her beauty and as soon as he would turn away she would do the same. Neither aware of the others action. Judging by this scene one would laugh at the innocence of their nature, but Ernie did not laugh. He cried for these young adults. So young, but there eyes gave away their souls age in brief glances. Having the burden of the worlds safety on your shoulders aged you quick, no matter how much you let it show. Yes, Ernie knew the identity of the Power Rangers. 

At first he was unaware pondering whom it could be under the spandex clad body armor, probably an alien from a galaxy far away he could remember speculating. But the young teen constant disappearances, the tired look in their eyes, the bruises that covered their youthful bodies, the fact that five, sometimes six, teenagers whom were all extraordinarily different had such a tight brother like bond. For a adult whom made smoothies for a living Ernie was an exceptionally compassionate and smart man.

"I still don't get it," Jason sighed.

He walked next to Sarah laughing and chuckling. Sarah had made the mistake of attempting to explain the latest subject matter in their third period math class. Her attempt had been a failure.

"Jason it's not that hard," She said.

"Math just isn't my subject…" He defended with a smirk.

"No, really?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just incase you don't get that, what I just did there is called sarcasm."

"Watch the attitude I might just make you run laps, around the command center," Jason joked about asserting his leadership authority.

"Um, No… Didn't you tell me back in your dimension the Red Ranger was the leader?"

Their flirtation was ceased as a group approached them. A group of Angel Grove's finest punks. In the front was Bulk and Skull with menacing looks on their faces. It seemed almost all of them were armed. Some had bats; others donned brass knuckles, and one or two brandish knives.

When Jason first started adjusting to this new world he found it hysterical that Bulk and Skull were these hardcore thugs. But after a kid with glasses ended up in the hospital with a broken nose, the humor out of the situation was gone. Jason and Bulk's gang clashed on numerous occasions, Jason was nicknamed Hero. A name Bulk would sneer in the hallways.

"I told you not to get involved with my business, but you didn't listen Hero. Now your on the streets, my turf, no teachers," Bulk threatened punching his right hand into his left palm.

Sarah instinctively raised her fist up, about to summon her Zeonizer but Jason stopped her. She gave him a confused look, but he responded with concern in his eye slowly shaking his head. They couldn't risk revealing their identity. 

The crowd of thugs chuckled, one proclaiming, "Aw the little girl is scared!"

"Bulk, we don't have to do this!" Jason shouted his temper starting to rise, something you never wanted to do was to make Jason angry. Jason was regularly one of the finest gentlemen you'd ever meet, but once you aroused his temper you were in trouble.

Skull was the one to reply, "But yes we do. Guys don't hurt the girl…to much. I want to have a little fun later."

Jason's voice got low and his gaze intensified, "If you touch her your going to loose that hand," He snarled. Skull grinned about to make some crude joke. Before he could utter a word Jason lunged forward his teeth clenched, with all the power he could generate from his body he knocked Skull to the pavement with a right hook. Chaos broke out Skull's fellow gang members lashing out with strikes of their own. Jason was lost in his anger, so incredible was his adrenaline rush that his power appeared to be the same of that when he was morphed. His attacker's blows went unnoticed, he didn't concentrating on blocking. The feel of brass stuck him in the jaw, the blow would have normally dropped any man, including Jason. But not now. They had threatened the one he loved. He shook it off returning with a round house to the perpetrators midsection. He flipped another and finished off the last with a back fist. Six men lay underneath his feet crying at the pain of their injuries. Six? He thought….There was nine.

"JASON!" Sarah shrieked. Two men forcefully subdued her as Bulk brandished a knife against her neck. The fat teen was heavily sweating; he was clearly panicking and was in a state of shock.

"Not a step closer Hero, or I will -" Jason cut him off. Two of the nine attackers brandished a knife, one of them Jason previously crushed and he held the weapon in his hand, a deadly smirk covered his face. And in the flash of a second Jason projected the blade in Bulk's chunky thigh. Dark blood trickled down his pant leg, as Jason rushed in for the attack side kicking him in the face. The last two wannabe villains ran away screaming afraid punishment.

The thudding sound of his heart beat that consumed Jason stopped and tears formed at his eyes. "Sarah are you okay?"

Tears fell from the Red Rangers pupils, she stared at Jason with disbelief unable to fully comprehend what she just witnessed, "Jason…How did you?… I've never….I've never seen you like that before…Never have I seen you fight like that…You changed Jason."

He was in disbelief himself, he looked around his dark eyes growing in size as his brain processed he damage he just had done. Never before had he experienced…such anger. The tears that swelled at his eyes fell, and he noticed his body hurt all over.

"Jason!" Sarah proclaimed, crying even more furiously, "Your hurt!"

That was an understatement the brass knuckles had left some painful bruises on both his body and face. Along with the black in blues he had a cut lip and a bloody nose. With a groan he clenched his side, the knife had cut him to and he felt his blood cover his palm.

"I'll be fine, how are you?" He stroked her hair then placed the hand on her cheek, "Are you okay?"

Sarah stared back into his wet beautiful black orbs. They didn't gaze into each others eyes, they gazed into one and another's souls. Past the pain, and remorse, she saw concern, passion - love. And she knew that her eyes reflected the same. Jason had scared her when he demonstrated that rage, but that animal came out of him for her. Even though he should be in the ER his only concern was her well being.

Her tears streamed across his bruised knuckles and she cupped his firm hand, "Jason," She choked out.

"What," He whispered lost in her soul.

The two spoke at the same time, both saying the only thing that could be said: "I love you."


	3. Chapter Three: A New Evil

Authors Note: I hope you guys enjoy my latest installment in the series.. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW it's the fuel to my fire… I'll never say that again..

Jason Lee Scott: The Tale of the Golden Eagle  
Chapter Three: A New Evil

Jason awoke violently thrusting his bed sheets off him. His fist flailed erratically striking the air. He jumped out of bed. His body was covered in sweat and his muscles were tense. His heavy breathing matched the panicking pace of his heart. His head jerked stiffly in different directions as his wide eyes scanned the dark room.

"It's just a dream," he assured himself. Jason's mindless state of terror beginning to evaporate. For the fifth night in a row he was a victim to this nightmare. Each night it had gotten more vivid. The muscle bound teenager shuddered as he recollected the images that had startled him out of his sleep.

Death was everywhere. He could see the lifeless faces of mothers and children as their eyes eerily peered at him. He was in a dark place, literally. The scenery had changed from the city streets littered with the dead to a dark void. He ran his head turning around to make sure the thing hadn't caught up to him. Something was following him, he could feel it. The fear that swelled in his chest assured him of the creature's presence, but he could not see it. As Jason ran, from the darkness voices called out to him, they screamed his name begging for help. So many voices, so much pain, he had to save them! Amongst the pleas from the innocent he could here his fellow rangers yell his name, begging for - mercy! He was back on the death filled city streets and five helmet less colorful spandex warrior lay before him. Only one remained alive and it was Sarah. Her crippled body was shaking. She weakly asked, "Why?" before her tearful eyes closed for the last time. Horrified he looked down at his hands, his blood stained hands.

The former Red Ranger always awoke at this point, terrified and confused. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmare, and he asked himself why should he? It was just a dream after all. Probably it was just occurring as a result of stress, he had been tense lately.

A little over four weeks had passed since his encounter with Bulk and Skull's gang. The beaten fugitives were carried off to a juvenile prison, a place for the next three months they'd be calling home. Jason had a hard time explaining to the cops how he had more than defended himself against several armed thugs. But his bruises, which now were mostly healed, helped provide a believable explanation.

He glanced at the red digits on his alarm clock; the time read four thirty five. He Didn't have to wake up for another two hours but there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep. With a sigh he headed to the shower.

The forces of evil had been dormant lately. But Jason still found a lot of stress and responsibility on his shoulders. At the end of the week he would be competing in a full contact karate tournament. This was not just any competition it was a fundraiser for charity. The winning team would be able to donate twenty five thousand dollars to a charity of their choice. The Little Angels Haven was Angel Grove's sanctuary for the parentless youth. It provided a wonderful environment for kids of all ages and the rangers were actively involved, especially the girls whom volunteered practically every weekend. Sadly due to a lack of funding the program was soon to be shut down, but there was hope. If they won this national tournament the shelter would be able to stay open.

Rocky, Adam, and Jason had been training under Coach Daniels everyday after school for the past three weeks. It was Thursday two more days until the tournament and things weren't going well.

"Come- on Rocky! Focus, focus!" Coach Daniels yelled out of frustration, his temper starting to show.

He and his students were in their second hour of training, and it had been an aggravating two hours for Coach Daniels.

A decent amount of people filled the stadium. Most were wannabe martial artist training, others were spectators. Coach Daniels ignored all with the exception of the three teenagers who were inside the blue matting sparring ring blocked off with red ropes.

Jason was dressed in white sparring pants with a blank tank top. Sweating from head to toe he let out a loud yell every time he kicked. Adam Park was leaning against the ropes taking a short rest. He was outfitted in a green Gi. His long black curls glistened with sweat under the stadium spotlights. He breathed heavily from his rigorous workout. The final and last of the three (and the one that was aggravating Coach Daniels the most) was Rocky De Santos. He wore a blue Gi. Rocky was a talented martial artist but this afternoon he was fowling up every kick or punch he executed.

"Adam get back in there!" Daniels instructed. "Rocky, get over here!"

Rocky let out a sigh of relief, him and Jason were sparring. He wiped his forehead and jogged to the end of the ring where Coach Daniels stood. Adam engaged Jason with an improvised jump kick taking his chances sparring with his leader.

With one hand the balding coach held up a black target, "Rocky, Rocky spinning heel kick my hand," Daniels commanded slapping the dark target.

Taking a deep breath Rocky let out a roaring yell; his body spinning through the air; leg following. His heel was aimed for the target but instead he received a fresh breeze of air before he fell with a loud thud onto the mat.

"Now look your trying to hard!" Daniels said as Rocky groaned on the ground.

Tommy and Adam were both resting against the ropes taking a slight intermission between their sparring match. Both of them had a sweat stained towel slung over their shoulder and a water bottle in hand.

"Hey Rocky, maybe we are trying to hard," Adam said as Rocky approached the two. Adam was clearly exhausted and Rocky was obviously agitated.

"Maybe were not trying hard enough!" was Rocky's blockheaded reply.

Tommy and Adam stood mortified. They watched as Rocky tried another spinning heel kick. This time not only did he miss the target - he went flying out of the ring.

Rocky cried out, his body shook with pain. He saw his two friends and his coach run to his aid.

"Don't move!" Jason ordered.

"AHHH MY BACK!" Rocky grunted.

"Can we get some help?" Jason demanded.

"I'm so stupid," Rocky muttered.

"You're going to be okay man, just relax," Adam said.

Jason felt like smacking himself, how could he forget that Rocky injured himself training for the tournament. He had been so busy with Sarah and so absorbed in his training that the realization had failed to occur sooner. Luckily Rocky wasn't permanently injured but he wouldn't be able to compete on Saturday.

---

"I'm such an idiot!" Rocky sighed, he was strapped down to a mechanical hospital bed, his fellow rangers had come to visit him they brought flowers, candy, and balloons as presents. It was Friday night, the tournament was tomorrow.

"Rocky don't say such things," Kat said.

"Ya, man you just get better," said Adam.

"Rocky for now please just concentrate on making a full recovery," Billy stated.

"What about the tournament? We need to win - for the kids," Rocky asked

"Tommy is going to fill in for you," Kim informed.

"Just relax bro, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Jason reassured.

"Just please get better Rocky," Sarah pleaded and all the rangers nodded in agreement.

Rocky could be a pain in the ass at times, he could be immature, unreasonable, and at times uncooperative. That being stated he was loyal, caring, sincere, funny, and brave. He was their teammate, but foremost Rocky was their friend.

The night before feeling responsible Jason had pleaded with Zordon to use the command centers resources to heal his friend. Against his own will Zordon had to say "NO" for two reasons. Rule number one of being a power ranger "Never use your powers for personal gain". Of course Rocky's predicament was far from selfish, but he had still hurt himself on his own time, and not in battle. Second even if the wizard did allow Rocky to be healed using the command center's technology, it would be very suspicious. Dozens of people had seen Rocky's accident and it was now all over the local news. If he healed overnight from a devastating back injury it would arouse wonder, to much of a risk of the press finding out of the ranger's identity.

As a leader Jason understood and respected his commander's decision, respecting it did not mean he had to enjoy it. The former Gold Ranger had not shed a tear, but inside he was devastated. To see Rocky in the condition he was in broke his heart. And he couldn't help feeling responsible even though Rocky himself had assured Jason he had no reason to feel guilty.

His mood cheered slightly as Rocky made a joke that had all seven of them chuckling. Their communicators ringed dimming the jolly mood.

"What could it be?" Katherine pondered aloud. It was late and as far as she knew they had taken care of all the remaining monsters.

RANGERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY, Zordon's voice commanded over the mechanical devices that the seven brandished on their wrist.

"Sorry Rocky," Sarah apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"Talk to you later," Adam said.

They all said there goodbyes and after making sure the cost was clear the six teleported to their base of operations in a colorful blaze.

"What's wrong?" Billy was the first to verbalize his concern. Alpha ran around the command center pressing flashing buttons, turning knobs, and pulling levers.

"I don't know," Alpha cried.

"Zordon what's going on?" Jason inquired.

After a short pause their mentor responded, "Rangers I wish I had an answer. Or sensor detected a - powerful disturbance. But it seems that it was just an error, at this present moment I detect nothing. Alpha please run scans on the operating ability of our monitoring devices."

"I'll get right to it," The mechanical servant obeyed.

"The six of you have had a long night, best thing to do is get some deserved rest you have a big day tomorrow. I wish you luck," Said Zordon.

The rangers agreed, they were tired, and the day had been long.

Sarah and Jason exited the command center together, they were the last to leave everyone else had already teleported home. It was rather chilly in the desert night and Jason gave Sarah his leather jacket to prevent her from shivering. The two were perched on a large smooth surfaced rock enjoying the beautiful desert landscape that was covered in a midnight blue. Above them the stars sparkled and the bold full moon illuminated the darkness.

Sarah lay with her head rested against Jason's chest his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her. She melted at his touch; he made her feel so relaxed, protected, and loved. The way he looked at her made her smile; his eyes spoke love and concern. His delicate touch warmed her heart and she could easily fall asleep in Jason's loving embrace. Because of these tender moments Sarah knew that she and Jason had something more than just puppy love, it was so much deeper than that. Sarah doubted she would ever be capable of verbalizing the love she felt, and she didn't need to. All she needed was the satisfaction of knowing Jason felt the same, and as his fingers delicately caressed her hair the young teen knew that her boyfriend did.

"I'm so sleepy," The red ranger yawned.

"Zordon's right it's been a long day, you should get some sleep."

"That's the problem I've been having these nightmares…"

"What could be bothering you so much that it's keeping you awake? I mean it just a dream."

Jason felt her body tense, her muscles contracted and Sarah tightly shut her eyes, "I don't remember, I forget when I wake up. I just know that their scary," Sarah lied. "Jason promise me something,"

"Sure, I'd do anything for you."

Sarah paused briefly and when she spoke her voice was a sad whisper, "Promise me that you'll always be there for me. Promise me that you'll always protect me."

"Sarah," Tilting her chin so that their eyes met, Jason whispered softly, "I promise. Don't you know that – Sarah, I love you."

"Jason, please promise me one more thing?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll let me protect you."

---

Tommy exited the ring with a grin on his face. Replacing Rocky, Tommy was the third member of the Angel Grove team. He had just fought and won his last individual match. It was a long night of competition. Adam, Tommy, and Jason were exhausted having won several fights already. Tommy returned to his corner where his fellow teammates and coach awaited.

"Good Job Tommy," Coach Daniels congratulated, "Guys lets get it together I know you're tired but here is what we've been training for! You win this and the shelter stays open!"

The announcer entered the ring, he was a man of medium build and his short jet black hair was slick with jell. A microphone dropped from the ceiling and his loud voice boomed through the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight has been a night of spectacular Martial Art action, but the final event, the event you have been waiting for will now begin! As you know it's a team battle and our remaining finalist or non other than Angel Grove and Stone Canyon!"

"Go get 'em guys!" Coach Daniels encouraged as his three students headed for the battle field.

Entering the stadium boxing ring Jason faced his opponent as did Tommy and Adam. He could hear the cheers emanating from the crowd, he knew that somewhere Sarah and the kids were watching him, he couldn't let them down. He wouldn't let them down. At the sound of the bell he respectively bowed to his challenger and the combat began.

Jason deflected a roundhouse kick to his rib countering with a roundhouse of his own. His rival responded with a series of aggressive punches to Jason's midsection, the muscular teen skipped back blasting a spinning round house that connected on his opponent's temple.

Adam engaged his challenger with a flashy jumping kick which the Stone Canyon martial artist easily side stepped shooting a devastating side kick to Adams ribs. Adam stumbled a bit and started to fall, but regained control sweeping his opponent. The challenger bounced off that mat lashing out with a powerful combination of kicks. Deflecting them as they came Adam jumped in the air spinning around thrusting his foot into the solar plexus of his opponent, dropping him.

Tommy faired worse than his fellow comrades. His opponent clearly outweighed him and was a few inches taller. Using his reach advantage the Stone Canyon representative launched his assault with powerful punches a few the connected sending Tommy stumbling. Recovering he regained his composure and faked a roundhouse kick to the combatants stomach and then switched legs and with a loud thud his foot cracked into his opponents head.

It was over. They won, they shelter would not close. Inspirational music blared from the stadium speakers and the three comrades gathered close unable to contain their excitement. Adam was overwhelmed with emotion as the announcer announced their victory handing them a golden oversized check for twenty five thousand dollars. The green zeo ranger ran wildly around the ring with the check bouncing up and down hollering.

Sarah, Katherine, Kimberly, Rocky, Billy, and Coach Daniels flooded inside the ring congratulating the tired warriors. Jason hoisted a young kid dressed in blue named Justin onto his shoulders brandishing the trophy.

Afterwards there was a celebration party at Ernie's juice bar. It was a blast; it brought warmth to all their hearts to see the kids running around laughing and giggling. Even Rocky found himself having a great time trying to catch the kids in his wheelchair. Jason was instructing one of the orphans on how to correctly perform an advanced kata.

"Good Justin, your effort is starting to pay off," Jason said.

The brilliant youth replied, "Ya. Maybe someday I'll be as good as you!"

"Hey Sarah," Justin greeted as the younger of the Oliver's approached.

"Hey Justin can I borrow Jase, for a second?"

"Ya,"

"Justin I'll be right back, keep on practicing," Bowing to the kid he turned to Sarah, "Hey,"

"Can we go somewhere more…private?" She asked.

Hand in hand the two exited the building strolling the empty night streets. They conversed lightly, giggling every so often. Without warning Sarah abruptly fell to her knees. She screamed clutching hear head her body violently shaking.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Jason asked kneeling beside her grasping her trembling body.

"He's coming!"

With one last scream her body relaxed. The screams of terror and pain were replaced by the sound of tears. The beautiful brunette collapsed into Jason's arms trembling as her tears splattered onto his shirt. Jason found his own eyes damp, it hurt him to see his girlfriend in so much agony. That explosion of screaming and crying just attacked her with out warning, what had caused it?

"Are you all right? Sarah Who's coming?"

Still crying and shaking Sarah replied, "I don't know."

"Sarah, what just happened?"

"I honestly don't know, I can't remember. All I know is we should be afraid," Her voice quivered.

"Lets go to Zordon," Jason said.

A he finished voicing the last word their communicators loudly beeped followed by the powerful voice of their mentor, Rangers, repot to the command center now.

Their was a tone in his voice that worried Jason. It was a little to odd that Zordon requested their presence right after Sarah's - breakdown.

Entwining fingers with the woman that completed his soul, he raised his communicator chest level pressing the button that teleported them to Zordon's earthly domain. The two were the last to arrive. The mood in the room was tense, something was wrong.

With a flash Zordon appeared a grim look on his usually jolly face. Their was a look in his eyes that scared Jason, it was a look of fear.

"I'm sad to say an evil that has been dormant for thousands of years has risen from the Earth's crust. Thousands of years ago a group of young warriors like yourself waged war on a being of evil like no other. By pure luck they deceived the creature trapping him in a spiritual prison, burying him deep under this very city. This villain is now back. His name is Ivan Ooze."


	4. Chapter Four: The Power is No More

Authors Note: A lot goes down in this chapter! I hope you like it and as always please leave me a review

Jason Lee Scott The Tale of The Golden Eagle  
Chapter 4: The Power is No More. 

Note: Sorry it took so long to get this updated I just have alot going on.

A eerie silence dominated the room. The rangers were unsure of what to make of theirs mentors words. A lump resided deep in all their throats and butterflies fluttered around in their abdomens. Sarah and Jason's held hands tightly, each of their knuckles turning white from the force of one and another's grip. 

Jason had never seen Zordon afraid, even during the darkest hours the rangers relied on Zordon's fearlessness. When all seemed impossible Zordon's mere presence let the rangers know it was possible.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Jason confidently stated. He looked into the eyes of his team members assuring them of his confidence.

"Ranger's I believe in you, I have more faith in you then most men do to the gods they pray to. But you have never faced a being like Ivan Ooze. He is an evil beyond comprehension."

"What do we do?" Adam asked his question reflecting the insecurity and fear that everyone was plagued with.

With a pause Jason answered his fellow rangers question, "We fight this thing and send it back to whatever prison it escaped from."

"Jason's right, their has to be a way to defeat this thing," Katherine said.

"Nothing is unbeatable," Sarah promised.

Everyone looked to Zordon whom had his eyes closed in the midst of pondering what to say next. "I beg you to be careful rangers. Jason is right we have no choice but to fight. Time is of the essence according to my readings Ivan has not fully risen from his prison."

"Rocky picked the wrong time to be out of commission. Guys you know I would help you if I could, I'll do my best here in the command center," Billy felt useless being unable to fight.

"It's okay Billy, we'll just have to fight twice as hard without Rocky," Adam asserted. 

Whispering quietly into Jason's ear Sarah admitted, "Jason, I'm afraid."

Looking deeply into her eyes he truthfully confided solely and only to her, "So am I."

"Guys," Billy began looking into one of the many highly advanced consoles, "Ivan is at the construction site where the new apartment complex is being built. It's by Whale Beach, the south side. Tell me when you're ready to be teleported."

All eyes were on Jason, the team relied on their leader to be decisive. He was their rock. The rangers bore responsibility of the universe on their human shoulders but it weighed down more forcefully on Jason's than the rest.

He was the one whom had to make the decisions. He was the one with the responsibility, when their was a failure to him it was solely his fault. All relied on the young warrior. It was his job to lead. Being the leader of the rangers not only meant on the combat field but on a personal level to. Jason spent countless long night hours on the phone listening to the troubled hearts of his fellow team members. His shoulder was the one that was cried upon. He had to be strong. Always strong.

Always.

"Let's do this," He commanded.

A body of energy covered the rangers and in a colorful blaze the five teleported to the construction site. The group landed gently on the dusty ground. The Earth that surrounded them was mostly dug up making room for new pipes or cords, and repairing the old ones. The usual noise of digging shovels and smashing hammers was retired for the night. All the construction workers had long returned to their homes.

"All right guys keep an eye out for anything strange," Informed Jason.

"Over there!" Kimberly shouted pointing in the direction of a large purple egg blocked off by bright yellow caution tape.

"Were to late!" Adam obviously verbalized.

Ducking under the caution tape the rangers got a close look at the giant claw covered egg. Purple ooze ran down the sides of the empty shell.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked scanning the area.

"Jason what should we do?" Katherine asked.

"Just stay alert guys lets go check -"

His sentence was interrupted as Kimberly let out a loud shriek. A cold finger unexpectedly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Looking for me?" A menacing voice asked as the rangers jumped back each assuming a fighting stance. A large purple figure with a wide grin chuckled at their reaction.

"Ew…gross!" Was Kimberly's reply.

"You must be Ivan Ooze. Well enjoy your stay because your not going to be here for long!" Adam warned.

"A teenager with a big mouth. I see not much has changed in 10,000 years," Ivan Ooze mocked.

"You have no idea what your up against. Were the power rangers!" Threatened Jason.

"The power rangers," Ivan mumbled, "More like the power punks. I see Zordon still has a bunch of kids running around doing his dirty work, still hasn't grown the balls to face me himself I see."

"Don't talk about Zordon like that!" Sarah's defended her alien mentor.

"What…a feisty… and I must admit rather attractive woman. As fun as this encounter is. I have business to attend to. I regret I have to go, got to catch up with an old buddy of mine."

"Your not going anywhere!" Jason proclaimed boldly taking a step forward.

His legs slightly wobbly Adam did the same, "Unless it back in that egg!"

"Children I have no time to play with a bunch of kids. Speaking of kids," Ivan threw his hands in the air and bolts of purple energy flew from his finger tips formalizing into humanoid purple beasts. "Meet my kids!" And with that the most feared force in the universe vanished.

Grunting the band of approximately fifty foot soldiers approached the rangers ready to cause bodily harm. Unsure of what to do next the rangers meshed in a tight huddle backing up until they were braced on the edge of a steep drop.

"You guys get down there to safety!" Jason shouted lunging himself forward jumping in the air performing a spinning kick which dropped two of the purple beings . After receiving and delivering several blows he flipped off the ledge joining his comrades. "Lets take these things!" He commanded the group splitting up.

Forcing a shovel out of the ground Jason armed himself dangerously spinning the weapon ready to defend against his attackers. Paying no head to his warning the creatures attacked. He smacked one on top of the head then kicked it in the solar plexus with a strong front kick.

Striking the abdomen of another he then hooked the creature in the face with the but end off the shovel. Jason ducked a punch thrown by a third creature to be caught by another strike. Stumbling back due to the force of the blow he retaliated by jumping in the air forcefully kneeing the purple monster in the chin then with his weapon sweeping it finishing with a deadly leg stomp. He cursed as all three of the being rose to their feet unharmed.

He flew back as a fourth one unexpectedly side kicked him in the abs. Lying in the dirt one by one his fellow rangers fell on top of him, none fairing better than he against Ivan's foot soldiers.

"These things feel no pain! Its like hitting rock!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Adam complained rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked the green zeo ranger.

"I'll be fine."

"We have to do something. Quick!" Kat shouted as the snarling monsters approached.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Jason shouted reaching behind to reveal a titanium morpher, in the center of the device there was a coin with the symbol of claws. "DRAGON ZORD!"

With the flick of their wrist Adam's, Kat's, Kimberly's, and Sarah's Zeonizer appeared.

"ZEO RANGER GREEN"

"ZEO RANGERS YELLOW"

"ZEO RANGER PINK"

"ZEO RANGER RED"

All five enveloped in their rightful colors and transformed into the elite fighting team known to all as the Power Rangers.

"LETS DO THIS!" Jason shouted.

With a loud war cry the five charged into the hoard of purple beings fearlessly fighting in the name of human kind. Removing the dragon dagger from its holster Jason waged war releasing deadly flurries of punches and kicks at his enemies. Sarah stood against his back brandishing her sword slashing wildly at her foes. 

Adam forcefully elbowed one of the beast in the head and round house kicked another. Jumping in the air he finished them both with a split kick. Katherine being a less skilled fighter armed herself with her Zeo Blaster firing away at the assailants which exploded into a purple mess upon the laser's impact.

Despite their efforts the creatures continued to pursue relentlessly in their assault. Adam found himself pinned to the ground while being stomped violently on, Katherine's blaster was knocked out of her hand and she was overcome by a hoard of purple foot soldiers. Jason was defending himself against ten attackers and was fairing quite well until Sarah called his name she to overcome by the beast. Attempting to save her Jason was pinned to the ground; multiple creatures striking him in the face.

He struggled to rise to his feet but his attempts failed. He was simply overpowered, and so was his teammates who needed his help! The blows were starting to take affect on Jason and conciseness began to slip away. His attackers ceased their physical assault and a hand grasped Jason's raising the Dragon Ranger to his feet. Jason looked at his rescuer before asking -

"Rocky?"

"Hey guy's I'm the new blue ranger! Is that cool or what?"

The voice behind the helmet was familiar. Jason instantly recognized it for he had heard it before he left the party to go walk with Sarah.

"Yo Bro, you never told me about this!"

"Tommy it's good to have you back. The other rangers are in trouble well talk later!"

"Back? What?" Tommy scratched his helmet.

Jason shook m his head but the reunion was cut short as Sarah cried out for help again. 

"I'll save Sarah you rescue Adam and Kat!" The green ranger said slapping the hand of his lovers brother.

Two of the purple monsters relented in their attack against the Red Zeo Rangers to address the oncoming threat of the fast approaching Green Dragon Ranger. When within striking distance Jason shoved his knee into the abdomen of one of the creatures literally piercing its flesh. Dropping the monster to the ground with a devastating elbow. The second aimed a right hook towards Jason's helmet which was easily ducked and countered with a jaw breaking punch of his own. A loud crack echoed in the silence as the second being was knocked out from a devastating roundhouse kick.

Three more of Ivan's foot soldiers were on top of Sarah attacking with out hesitation. With a roar Jason jumped into the air stomping down on two of them. The third he grabbed by the neck and flung off the female ranger.

Jason extended his gloved hand and lifted Sarah to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine these things - Jason watch out!" Sarah warned as two of the beast rose to their feet and charged at the teenage warrior. With ease and grace Jason grasped his dragon dagger and with a few swift movements ended the existence of the purple foot soldiers. Sarah final attacker was trying to regain his balance after being flung by Jason but Sarah ran up and with a spin kicked the creature in the jaw dropping it. 

Jason was tired. His adrenaline still pumped in his veins but he could feel his muscles screaming for rest. These foot soldiers that Ivan produced were tough, most monsters didn't give the rangers the trouble that these minions did. Slowly his visor scanned the battle field victory was theirs, and everyone luckily came out unhurt. Well for the most part Adam walked with a slight limp, and Jason was sure everyone had their fair shares of bruises. Along with Tommy and Katherine he hobbled over.

"Adam, are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine, nothing an ice pack can't fix."

"Rocky?" Sarah asked as she stared at the Zeo Ranger that stood before her.

"Hey sis," Was the Blue Rangers reply.

"Tommy…! What are you doing here? How'd you become a power…I can explain," Sarah stammered full of question and surprise.

"Guys we'll discuss this on the way to the command center. Lets power down," And at Jason's words the rangers suits glimmering colorful energy as they slowly vanished. 

"I didn't power down yet!" Katherine stammered staring down looking at her regular street clothes.

"Neither did I," Adam added shocked.

"Awww man!" Tommy nervously said.

"This isn't good," Said Jason lifting his communicator to his mouth and pressing the communication button, " Alpha…Zordon…Can anyone hear me?" After a short pause he cursed, "Damn't, I'm getting no signal and it looks like teleportation isn't working either. This isn't good at all."

---

A loud alarm echoed through the rangers base of operations. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 rushed to one of the many computers.

"Zordon!" Billy proclaimed, "The systems detect Ivan energy - He's here!"

"Nothing to worry he can not enter this domain," Zordon assured.

"Don't be silly Billy no one can enter the command center with out a power coin," Alpha said.

The former blue ranger's eyes widened staring at the command centers sealed entrance. Through the metal doors ooze poured forming in a puddle by the entrance, the purple goo formalized from a purple mess to the sinister being Ivan Ooze. 

"Well…almost no one," Alpha gulped.

Billy's muscles tensed under his shirt. He could feel the evil coming off Ivan and it literally sickened him. A lump resided in his throat; he was afraid. Instinctively his hand traveled to his back pocket searching for the morpher that was not there. He wished he could morph into the Triceratops Dino Ranger power. But he transferred his powers long ago over to Rocky. It was not a decision he made easily but being a ranger morally conflicted him. Billy hated violence, of any kind. He was a believer in Gandhi's preaching's of non- violent resistance. Being a ranger and killing thousands of clay soldiers went against his beliefs.

For a long time he rationalized his choice to remain a ranger telling himself he was sacrificing his personal principles for the greater good. But when Adam and Rocky came along Billy realized he could help the world his own way passing the blue ranger powers to Rocky while he remained apart of the team working in the command center.

"Zordon how times have changed -"

"Ivan and how little you have you still are the vile vermin that you once were!" Zordon mocked.

"Put a sock into it, you big blue head! I didn't come here for one of your lectures. Do you know what it's like to be locked in a prison for 10,000 years! It's boring, not to mention I've had a charley horse since the renaissance ," Ivan complained loudly cracking his back.

Ivan Ooze burped rudely as Alpha's robotic hand karate chopped into his solar plexus. In return Ivan electrocuted the droid destroying his inner workings.

Gandhi's message of peace was lost to Billy as he gave into his emotion. Snarling he launched himself in the air snapping his leg forward hitting the neck of the purple titan. Ivan stumbled back surprised by the teens attack.

"Now that hurt!" He growled grabbing the young Cranaston by the neck raising him above the ground. Looking into the eyes of the blond haired warrior Ivan warned, "Be ready for a new chapter in history." And after his threat of a prophecy he flung Billy into Zordon's protective glass tube which shattered upon impact. With a cruel laughter the Purple monster continued his destruction energy flowing from his hand shattering everything in his sight.

Billy violently gasped for the air that the impact had taken out of him. Bleeding and bruised he struggled to stand up but could not find the will. His body trembled as Ivan Ooze approached him.

"Your mentor is gone, the power is lost. This world is mine. You have no hope" He grinned before he vanished in a purple blast of energy.

Billy yelled calling out Zordon's name before realizing he lay in the shattered remains of his dimensional time warp. He broke down crying as he realized Zordon's connection with Earth was permanently terminated. Zordon was gone.

---

Jason and Sarah were in the front seat of Tommy's pick up truck, the rest of the team riding in the bed of the truck.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Tommy asked, "My best friend, my girlfriend, and my sister were power rangers and I never even had the slightest clue."

"Tommy, I wanted to tell you and mom and dad, but I couldn't. We have three rules the last one is we can't reveal our identity… not even to our families."

"Tommy why did you drive your car here? You're a ranger now you could have just teleported." Jason pondered.

"I was skeptical at first. I felt like I was in an episode of star trek. It was just to much to take in at once. But I had to find out myself so I drove to where that Zordon guy told me you guys were. I still can't believe I'm a power ranger!"

"Were lucky you didn't believe at first, It would have been a lot harder to reach the command center without you truck. Tommy and don't feel bad for being skeptical when we first got our powers we just laughed and walked out of the command center," Jason related neglecting to tell Tommy that it was the rangers from another dimension. Tommy already had to much to mentally digest.

After what seemed hours the six arrived at the command center. Jumping out of the red pick up truck they ran towards the alien building. The six of them ran along side the tan walls of the tower looking for the entrance. Mostly they just teleported inside the building almost never was the door used...if it ever was.

Kimberly was the one who found the entrance and it took all six of them to open the doorway. A gasp was released from all their mouths as they entered their base of operations. 

Everything was destroyed. The computer consoles were demolished sparks emitting from what was left of the panels. The floor was littered with computer parts and glass, their eyes grew in size as they saw what was remained of their mentors dimensional tube. 

The rangers could no longer hold their tears as Billy announced, "Zordon is gone!" even Jason himself had to choke back the tears that threatened to trickle from his eyes.

Kimberly rested her head against Tommy's shoulder and her yells were muffled by his shirt. Adam held Katherine with a loving but friendly embrace. Jason gently stroked Sarah's hair as he whispered into her ear. For what seemed an eternity all that could be heard was the sound of tears trickling and throats swelling, and stomachs turning.

Jason stood up, no one was taking action everyone was lost in their misery. They didn't have time for this, "Guys. Zordon's gone, and we no longer have the power. But were still power rangers and the world…the universe is still depending on us. We don't have time to just sit here and cry as Ivan makes his plans to destroy everything that matters to us. He already took Zordon, what's stopping him from taking everything else?"

"What is," Billy laughed unable to find hope.

"Like you said were powerless and Zordons gone,"

"Billy's right but what is there to stop Ivan?" Adam asked.

"Us," Jason replied. "Adam, Billy, and Kat you clean the place up and try to get the systems operating again including Alpha. Tommy and Kim Zordon built an emergency living quarters make sure everything is set up and call everyone's parents we'll play the sleep over game. And look through the command center's history records they should be in the basement find everything you can about Ivan."

"We'll get right on it," Jason's confidence reenergizing the team.

"Me and Sarah we'll be back, I have something I need to handle."

"Like what?" Tommy questioned.

"You'll find out when I get back. Tommy can I borrow the car keys?" Jason asked catching the keys which Tommy tossed to him. Hand in hand the red ranger left with the former gold ranger.

Jason had left late in the night and it was a day later late in the evening and their leader still had not returned. The rangers had been relentlessly working at restoring the command center and their efforts were apparent. Though not restored fully to its former glory the command center was once again functional through an interesting system of wiring. Alpha 5 paced around helping in the repairs. He was back to normal besides the fact a lot of his parts had to be replaced with scrap metal giving him a very junk yard invention look.

They were all surprised to see that Zordon built such an elaborate living facility. It was similar to a futuristic hotel accommodated with all the things one could need. Each of the rangers had their own room fully supplied from futuristic televisions to the ranger colored tooth brushes. It even had several guest rooms.

Billy just finished fixing the viewing globe, the picture was a little fuzzy but it worked. When a familiar face entered their base of operations.

"Billy I see that your still the same main brain!" Zack laughed as he dropped his duffel bag on the floor, "Wow Jase was right that Ivan guy totaled this place."

Followed by him Jason and Sarah entered, Jason wheeling Rocky in on his wheel chair.

"Guess who's back," Rocky smiled.

"Zack!" Kimberly laughed as she through his arms around her former teammate, "What are you doing here?"

"Jason called me and told me what was going on. It seems like your going to need all the help you can get. So me and Trini got the first ride out of Europe. Plus this Ivan Ooze needs to pay for what he did to Zordon."

"Where is Trini?" Billy asked and at his words the beautiful Asian entered the room. 

"Billy is the medical bed still functioning?" Jason asked as he wheeled in Rocky, "Like Zack said were going to need all the help we can get."

After a short reunion occurred Jason revealed that former rangers weren't the only thing that he had brought back with him. He placed ten large black duffle bags on the blue marble floor.

"We may not have our powers anymore. But we can still fight," Opening up one of the duffle bags he began to pull out equipment such as a bullet proof vests, face masks, military pants, binoculars, rope and harness, and various other military and police gear. "There's more," He smiled pulling out a electrical police baton, a military combat knife, throwing stars, and several guns. "I know we've never fought like this before, but we can learn. There's a duffle bag of this stuff for each of you."

"Jason this is pretty hardcore," Zack murmured.

"Guns?" Trini stated skeptically.

"Jase, were not dealing with civilians here. Were fighting powerful monsters, are you sure this stuff can do the job?" Katherine asked.

"I mean the army couldn't stop Rita when she first appeared," Adam recalled.

"Your right. We can't fight them with regular guns. They need to be modified," Sarah informed.

Picking up one of the duffle bags Billy offered, "I'll get right on it, it'll take some time but if I have your guys cooperation I'm sure I could adapt most of this stuff within two days."

"Relax Billy. We will start on it tomorrow. We've had a long two days. Were all tired, emotional, and over worked let get some sleep." And with that they all retired to their respected rooms.

It was late into the night and Jason lay awake. He couldn't sleep. He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Hopping out of his bed he opened the door to find Sarah dressed in her red pajamas.

"I can't sleep," She pouted, "Can I stay with you?"

With a pause he responded, "Sure."

Together innocently under the covers the two cuddled staring into one an another's eyes. She tried to prevent it from happening but failed as tears slowly trickled down the side of her face.

Wiping one away Jason softly asked, "What's wrong," What's not going wrong he asked himself in the back of his mind.

"I can't believe he is gone…Zordon I mean. He was like our father. He wasn't like, for me he was. I wish he was here."

"I know what you mean. He's not dead though he's out there…somewhere."

"I wish it was here. The Earth needs him, we need him."

"Sarah, he's gone and I'm sure he's trying just as hard to get back here as hard as we are looking for him. Zordon had faith in us so should we."

"It's different. Rita and Zedd weren't even on the same level of evil as this guy. Both in power and mentally. The first thing he does is destroy or base and take Zordon from us. We don't even have our powers"

He reached for her hand and when he found it with a strong grip raised it to his lips and kissed it, "But I have you."

"I love you," She whispered engaging in a kiss. "Listen to me, whining like a baby."

"But I love to hear you whine," Jason's smirk was returned with a playfully dirty look.

"How are you dealing with this. I know it isn't easy for you, you have a lot more pressure than the rest of us. Especially with the way you deal with things, Jason don't lie to me I know this is hitting you hard."

"I'm fine. Really, almost cheery," He quipped.

"Liar, the rest can't see it but I can."

The youthful couple continued to converse for sometime about the occurring events and the issues that accompanied it. Sarah released the door opening her heart to her lover confiding in him all of her fears and concerns of the…their future. With understanding and love his words calmed her down and chased away her tears.

Though he gave her the strength she needed, he didn't lie to her. He didn't tell her everything would be all right, he didn't pretend the drama they were going through didn't exists. He didn't pet her dark hair and look deep into her big eyes and promise (lie to) her that everything was all right, and even worse tell her not to worry about it. He was honest with her. She loved him for that.

As Sarah drifted through the world of dreams Jason's eyes lingered on her beauty. If she only knew that he needed her as much as she needed him, probably more so. Sarah was his rock. With out her he would be lost. She gave him the strength to carry on and push himself. To most it appeared that Sarah was codependent on Jason but he knew it was exactly the opposite. 

Because of her he was still here. Because of her while all that surrounded him was destruction and negative energy he remained positive. Because of her he remained strong, the rock. Because of her he had been the only one to yet not shed a single tear. Even Tommy the newest of the group broke down. But not Jason, he couldn't he had to be strong for the rest of team. They relied on him. He couldn't fail. He couldn't.

He had to stay strong.

And without the strong independent woman that lay asleep next to him that would be impossible.


End file.
